Lonely Patients
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: While visiting his little sister in the hospital, Juudai meets Johan, and the two establish a relationship. Only problem is...Johan is a ghost! Slight AU, Spiritshipping.


Rose: I got this idea when I was watching _Most Haunted: USA _and _Ghost Adventures. _I don't know where this came from, but it just popped into my head. Yeah, it's sad, but it has a happy ending.

Johan: You get your ideas from very strange places.

Juudai: Seriously. Two shows that have to do with paranormal activity inspired a yaoi fic?

Rose: You guys haven't been around me enough to figure out that I get my ideas from every which-way. Never assume with me and my mind.

Johan and Juudai: (sweatdrops)

Rose: I own nothing. Does that satisfy you?

* * *

"How is it? Does it hurt much?"

"A little, but not like it did before I got here. How long will I be out again?"

"A few weeks, I think."

The girl sitting in the hospital bed had a fit. "A few weeks? It's summer! I'm supposed to be outside, playing! Not stuck in a hospital bed!" Her brother, Yuuki Juudai, winced. His little sister was in the hospital, all bandaged up after falling out of the tree house in their back yard. She was okay, the doctor said she had a few broken ribs, and one of her arms was broken. It was, indeed, the worst time for her to be out of commission. No one wanted to be in the hospital when it was the middle of July.

Juudai cleared his throat. "Could I, um...step out for a few minutes?" His mother and father turned. "It's just kind of stuffy in here." After he was excused, Juudai leaned up against the wall. He didn't like the hospital very much. It smelled too clean, and the walls were too brightly colored. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his head. It wasn't very long until he felt a presence behind him, and a voice spoke:

"Hello." Juudai jumped up and spun around to see a kid, possibly a little older than him. He had teal hair and emerald eyes that gleamed brightly. He wore a faded blue blazer over a fancy white shirt that was tucked into his black jeans, and black boots. He wore a lenient smile across his face, and seemed friendly.

Juudai looked him up and down. "Hello yourself. Are you a patient here?"

The kid shook his head. "Nope. Keep guessing."

"Hmm...Are you a visitor?"

The kid shook his head again. "Not a visitor."

Juudai sighed. "Are you a volunteer? After that, I give up."

The kid laughed. "No, I'm not a volunteer. My name is Johan Andersen, and I have been living in this hospital for about fifty years. Can you guess now?"

Juudai's jaw dropped. "Then that means...you're a ghost!" Johan nodded. "That's fantastic! I've always wanted to meet a ghost! My name's Juudai. Yuuki Juudai."

Johan nodded again. "It's nice to meet you, Yuuki Juudai. Yes, I'm a ghost. I died in this hospital when I was about seventeen years old." He chuckled as a dumbfounded Juudai put his hand through Johan's stomach to make sure that he was really a ghost.

"How did you die? If um, you don't mind me asking?" Juudai eyed Johan with amazement and curiosity.

Johan nodded. "I was hit by a car when I was walking home from school. I didn't make it, and my parents were heartbroken. My mom worked here as a nurse, so I stuck around for her. But when she died, I became lonely again." Johan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't help that no one else can see me or hear me."

Juudai frowned. "It must get kinda lonely here. Say, did you have any siblings?"

"Uh, yeah. I had an older sister and an older brother. I was the baby of the family." Johan smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Juudai smiled. "I used to be the baby of the family until my sister was born. She's the reason I'm actually here in the hospital. She fell out of our tree house in the back yard. But she's okay." Juudai spoke quickly, noticing the worried look on Johan's face.

Johan stretched and smoothed out his sleeves. "Well, being dead isn't all that bad."

Juudai tilted his head to the side. "Why is that, Johan?"

Johan looked up and smiled. "Then I wouldn't have been able to meet you."

Juudai blushed. "Johan, I have a way to solve your lonely problem."

Tipping his head, Johan stared at Juudai with a look of curiosity. "How is that?"

Juudai grinned. "I'll volunteer here at the hospital! Don't worry, it's not a problem."

Now it was Johan's turn to blush. Since he had died, no one had paid much attention to him. To have someone to act like this to him was a sweet break. "Thank-you, Juudai. That means a lot to me."

* * *

True to his word, Juudai volunteered every Saturday at the hospital, just so he could see Johan. In time, the two boys fell in love with each other. Johan grew more fond of Juudai's coming in, and Juudai grew more fond of Johan being there as the months went by.

But was just not to be. Johan was a ghost, and Juudai was human. People couldn't see Johan, nor could they hear him. Plus, Juudai's hands went right through Johan, and Johan's hands couldn't touch or pick up anything. They could only see each other and wait for the next Saturday.

However, fate has a way of rearing its head unexpectedly...

* * *

One cold, icy day in December, Johan was eagerly awaiting Juudai by the entrance. From the window, he could see an ambulance pulling in. _Juudai's going to be very busy today. _He blushed when thinking of this crush, and smiled.

But when the ambulance pulled in, Johan could see that Juudai wouldn't be busy at all...

Because he was lying on the stretcher, hooked up to an oxygen mask, and spattered with blood.

Johan gasped as he heard a doctor talking to a nurse:

"Hit on North End, what a shocker. The car slipped on ice and the driver lost control. But the driver sustained minor injuries."

Tears sprang to Johan's eyes. _Hit by a car...just like me. _"JUUDAI! Don't leave me here alone in this hospital! Promise me you're going to make it! PROMISE ME!"

* * *

Johan paced the corridor outside the room where they were taking care of Juudai like a nervous parent. Every now and then, he would poke his head through the window to see how they were doing. But he would always turn away with a sob. "Juudai...promise me you'll be okay. I just want to see you again. I don't want to be alone again."

It was getting late. The doctors were continuing the non-stop work on Juudai. Johan was taking one last look into the room, when...

_Beeeeeep. _"He's flatlining! He's going!" Suddenly, it got quiet. "He's...gone." Johan turned and ran, hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it...Juudai had passed on. Johan was all alone again.

Flinging himself into an empty hospital bed, Johan sobbed loudly into the pillow, cursing the world for taking his love. Even if they couldn't be like other couples, it was still a blessing to see Juudai every Saturday, hear his carefree voice, just to ease the loneliness.

"Juudai...please don't leave me..."

"....I love you...."

* * *

Juudai's funeral was a very gloomy day for Johan. It snowed and rained, and was very cold. Johan wandered the hall where he first met Juudai, wailing his name as loud as he could, but he knew that no one could hear him and offer comfort for his lost love.

Johan became empty. He started to be a little more malevolent of a spirit, angry at the driver that took his love and practically walked out of the hospital. Angry at the doctors who couldn't do anything else.

And angry at himself for meeting Juudai. If he had never met the brunette, Juudai wouldn't come to the hospital to volunteer, and wouldn't have been hit by the car.

Sobbing loudly, he lay down in the bed where Juudai had died. "Juudai, why did you leave me? I'm alone again. You've passed on, while I cannot." Johan buried himself in the pillow, tears running down his face that no one could see. He inhaled, trying to recall that sweet scent that the brunette had, but all he got was that tacky smell of hospital clean.

"Johan..."

He sat up. "Who's there? Who can see me?" There were no other ghosts in the hospital, and no one else could see him. Johan got up and rushed out of the room. "Who's there?" Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Johan's waist, and a warm breath passed by his ear, making him shiver.

"Johan..."

The blunette slowly turned around to look into a pair of warm brown eyes. He gasped.

"Juudai! Is that....is that really you?" The teen wrapping Johan in his embrace held him at arms length so the blunette could get a better look at him. Indeed, it was Juudai.

Johan sighed. "Juudai, oh, I..I thought you left me. I thought you passed on." He snuggled into Juudai's arms.

Juudai swayed back and forth, stroking Johan's head. "I didn't...because I knew that you would be lonely, and that I would be lonely without you."

Johan looked up at Juudai and gently cupped his cheek. "Juudai...I love you."

The brunette smiled and leaned into Johan's touch, lightly kissing his hand. "I love you too, Johan."

Johan sighed loudly and wrapped his arms around Juudai's neck, pulling them closer. Juudai placed his hands on Johan's shoulders. "Now we'll truly be together..." The older teen whispered on Juudai's lips before capturing them with his own, pouring all of his passion into the kiss. Juudai slid one hand through Johan's thick teal hair, sighing in pleasure as Johan gently deepened the kiss. Johan stroked Juudai's now red cheek softly. Juudai brought his hands down to the small of Johan's back, holding the boy, if possible, even closer. Finally, they pulled away but stayed close, holding each other, together, forever...

* * *

Today, if you're a patient in Domino Hospital, a volunteer, a visitor, or if you just have a taste for the paranormal, stop and listen. Close your eyes and open your ears. Drown out the conversation of the doctors and nurses, that annoying voice coming from the PA system, the complaints of patients...

And you may hear the soft whispers and sighs of two spirit lovers.

* * *

Rose: That...was...so...cute! I know, Johan and Juudai are both ghosts, and they can't touch/hold a human, but once Juudai becomes a ghost, he can touch/hold another ghost!

Johan: I died!

Juudai: Me too!

Rose: Thanks for reading! Review or else I will send the Shipping Spirits after you! Get it? Shipping Spirits?

Johan and Juudai: (groan)


End file.
